In harms way
by shadowchick28
Summary: Hallie and Jay go undercover as a couple at rowdy night club, that a notorious gang owns, when Hallie is taken from the club as a gang initiation. It's now up to the team before they find out her true identity, but will Jay take things into his own hands, by blowing his cover to save her? I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. In harm's way

**Hey, again, guys!**

 **I'm not sure if this was a hit or miss, I might re-write it...I'll have to think about it, I'll let you know soon!**

 **As always, Thank you for reading my fan fiction stories! I hope you are still liking my ideas, if not, let me know! I can always improve on my writing, anyone can!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

In harm's way

Jay and Hailey pulled up outside of the night club, in a fancy Black Cadillac.

"Don't mess up the paint." Jay said as he handed the valet a $100.00 bill.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" He asked Hailey as he helped her out of the car, and gave her what looked like a kiss on her cheek, but actually whispered something in her ear.

"Names?" The bouncer asked them, looking at Hailey's short, tight, black dress and spiked heel boots.

"We're on the list." Jay said flashing a wad of cash.

"Enjoy your night." The bouncer said letting them past.

"Smooth." Hailey said as she walked up towards the bar, while Jay kept a safe distance, making it appear Hailey was alone.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" a good looking guy asked Hailey as he slapped her across the ass. Jay knew Hailey was going to freak out and quickly intervened.

"Hey, that's my girl you just touched! Back off!" Jay snapped as he grabbed Hailey by the arm.

"Let's go, sweetheart, these guys are being a bunch of dicks." Jay said as he tried to pull Hailey away, but one of the males grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her loose of Jay's grip.

"Just let her go." Jay said irritated.

"After you apologize." the male laughed at Jay, he had enough and punched the guy in the face, which started a brawl. Before Jay knew it, Hailey was being forced out the back door of the club.

"Move in, NOW!" Voight said into his two-way radio, all the other detectives pulled up outside of the club in teams.

"Ruzek do you have eyes on Hailey?" Voight asked him.

"That's a negative, Sarge." Ruzek said.

"Does anyone have eyes on Hailey?" Voight asked madly.

"Back exit, black hoodie Do you want me to move in?"." Kim asked into her radio.

"That's a negative, stand down.

"Halstead, what's your twenty?" Voight asked, but received no answer.

"Damn it!" Atwater, do you have eyes on Jay?" Voight asked him, starting to get frustrated.

"No, Sarge, I lost him." Atwater said angrily

"Come on, man, is this really necessary?" Jay asked the male in the black hoodie that had just forced Hailey into the back of a car.

"She's my girl, let her go." Jay snapped.

"Maybe you should of thought about that before decking my friend here!" He laughed at Jay,

In the back of the car, Hailey, started trying to defend herself, she knew she shouldn't fight back, but she couldn't help it. All Jay heard before the car sped off was:

"She's a cop." Jay's heart sunk, she was in big trouble, and he didn't know how to save her, but then he got a wild idea.


	2. Wild Idea

Wild Idea

"We can't go back to our hangout, we need to find someplace private." The first male snapped at the male who was driving.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? There's a old warehouse up here with a basement, that a friend gave to me." The driver told him with a smile. He stopped the car as he and three other car pulled up outside.

"Let's go sweetheart." one of the males said pulling Hailey out of the car and forced her to walk towards the warehouse.

"You need to leave." the bouncer said as he entered to remove Jay.

"I'm just looking to talk to Slade." Jay said trying not to be moved by the bouncer.

"Why would a pretty boy like you want to see Slade?" One of the heavily armed males asked Jay.

"I've just heard about his initiation tonight, and I want in." Jay told him.

"You want in?" Slade asked as he came down the stairs.

"Sorry all of those positions are full, but there is one way you can prove your loyalty." Slade said slyly.

"Name it." Jay said, quickly.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" Slade asked him.

"First of all, It's not pretty boy, It's Ryan, and you don't want to know what I'll do if you call me "pretty boy" again." Jay snapped, lunging towards him. The bouncer went to grab Jay's arm.

"Wait. I'm liking your attitude, Ryan, so I'll give you a task, complete it and you're in." He told Jay.

"Deal." Jay said. Slade whispered something in one of the male's ears, and Jay was blindfolded and forced to walk out to one of the cars. He felt tight grips on his wrists as the car door was open and he was pushed inside, and the door was slammed behind him. He felt the car speed up. His wrists were free, so he tried to pull the blindfold off, but was caught in the side of the head with the barrel of one of the males guns.

"Don't try that again." He snapped at Jay.

"Fine, at least tell me what the task is." Jay snapped, returning his hands to his lap.

"You'll find out when you get there." The first male laughed at him.

Back at the Warehouse Hailey was thrown down onto the floor, and her shirt was ripped open.

"Look what we have here." The one male laughed as he pulled off Hailey's necklace, and opened it with his pocket knife to reveal a camera.

"I knew you were a cop, what's your name?" One of them snapped at her.

"It's Tandy." Hailey said trying to get up off the ground.

"I don't believe you, Tell me your real name!" The other male snapped as he started to choke her out.

"It's Hailey." She said in between breaths, she fought back until her eyes rolled back and the whole room went black.


	3. Getting ready for the fight

Getting ready for the fight

Hailey? Huh." The first male said as he removed his hands from around her neck.

"Take her in the back and let me know when she's awake!" He snapped at another male who picked up Hailey's body and took her into a back room and dropped her down on a old mattress, and made sure the camera mounted in the corner of the room was working, then left the room and locked the door from the outside.

"We're here." The driver said as he parked the car, and tore the blindfold off of Jay's eyes. He looked around and realized he was going to have to fight for his life as the "task" that had been chosen for him.

"Whoa. Guys, can't I do something else?" Jay asked while he was pulled from the car.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" One male laughed at him. Jay knew they were just trying to instigate and ignored the comment.

"I just thought I could take care of that "bitch cop" for you!" Jay told him.

"We've got that handled." The one male said taking a swing at Jay.

"I'll do a better job, I will make her suffer in ways she never thought was possible." Jay told them, as he ducked.

"You got some moves, pretty boy? Show 'em off!" The male that swung at him said. Jay knew if he started to fight they would see right through his cover, so he deliberately let one of the blows hit him, it just so happened to be harder than he thought it was, and knocked the breath out of him and he fell to his knees.

"If you insist." They said as they yanked Jay to his feet and forced him back into the car, and blindfolded again. He felt the car move again, but this time he kept himself from trying to pull the blindfold off, after all, he wanted to be able to save Hailey, not be injured anymore than he already was, that he would be a risk to them both.

"The bouncer isn't talking." Atwater said to Voight as he and Ruzek came out of one of the interrogation rooms.

"Let me try." Kim said as she entered the interrogation room.

"Knock yourself out." Ruzek said as he let Kim by.

"Not talking, huh?" Kim asked him, but he stayed silent.

"That's a shame because i had needed some help getting….Well it's not like you are talking, so." Kim said turning to leave.

"That couple, the girl just seemed a little off, so I asked some of my boys to go check her out." He told her.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Kim said as she sat down, and talked to the bouncer, and left the room with a smile on her face.

"That wasn't so hard was it, boys?" Kim asked as she came out of the interrogation room and into Voight's office.

"I'm impressed." Kevin said to Adam.


	4. Initiation time

Initiation time

The car pulled up outside of the warehouse and Jay was yanked out of the backseat by his wrists. He heard the back door shut behind him, as he raised his hands to remove the blindfold.

"Leave it on!" One of the males snapped at Jay.

"I won't be able to see anything." Jay argued.

"That's the point. Walk." Jay was told as he was being forced ti walk to thee warehouse entrance. This was rather difficult for Jay since his ability to see had been taken away from him. Jay kept stumbling over broken beer bottles and large rocks.

"For God sakes!" One of the males snapped as he tore the blindfold off, making it so Jay could finally see his surroundings.

"Keep moving!" The male who ripped the blindfold off snapped at Jay. He could feel the barrel of a gun and sensed several guns being pointed at him.

"Hey, wait, stop treating me like a hostage. You know that I came her willingly." Jay snapped as he stopped walking.

"We can treat you how we want. Now move!" He was told as he was forced inside the warehouse and the door was bolted shut from the inside. Jay looked around and saw several other males.

"You know the drill." The leader snapped at the other males who quickly surrounded Jay, and started throwing punches.

"This wasn't the deal." Jay said in between blocking shots to his torso.

"I never made any deals with you!" The first male snapped at him.

"She's awake!" One of the male shouted into the main room from a laptop.

"Good. Send in James, to finish the job." A male laughed.

"I told you I would do it!" jay snapped as he got free of the circle.

"Why are you so adamant, Ryan?" Slade asked as he came in from a back entrance.

"I just want to prove that I am worth your time." Jay snapped back.

"Take Ryan in the back. You know how this works, right Ryan?" Slade asked him.

"I've got it under control." Jay said as he was lead to the back room where Hailey was and was forced inside.

"Get down on the bed!" He snapped at her. She knew he was undercover, but part of her was scared, and she tried to fight back.

"I said now!" Jay said wrestling her down onto the mattress.

"It's okay, Hailey, I'm going to get you out of here. Just play along" Jay whispered into her ear.

"No, please don't!" hallie screamed as Jay took off his shirt, and quickly moved over and pulled the camera off the wall and smashed it with his foot.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked Hailey as he handed her his shirt and she slipped it over her ripped dress.

"Do you know what you just did?" Hailey asked him, shocked.

"Yes." jay said as the door flew open.

"You had one task, Ryan, and you couldn't complete it?" Slade asked from the door.

"She's not a cop. I am." Jay said as Slade entered the room.


	5. Breaking the rules

Breaking the rules

"I'm confused, why did we find a camera in her necklace?" Slade asked him.

"Because, I gave her that necklace for protection, she didn't know I even did it." Jay told him.

"So you're telling me, that you are the cop, and she's not?" Slade asked him.

"Yes." Jay told him.

"Where's your wire?" Slade asked Jay.

"I'm not wearing one." Jay told him.

"Then I don't believe you."Slade said reaching for Hailey, but Jay stepped in front of her.

"I'm not lying. My real name is Jay, Detective Jay Halstead." Jay told him.

"Detective, huh?" Slade said looking amused.

"So you thought you could just pretend to get initiated to come save this woman?" He asked Jay, but he didn't answer.

"Let's go, "Jay." Slade said pulling him out of the room.

"Are you going to let her go?" Jay asked trying to look back at Hailey.

"I'd be more concerned about yourself, Detective." Slade said as he lead him downstairs into the basement.

Hailey quickly shut the door and pulled a metal pipe loose from the wall and jammed it under the door. She started to search frantically for a way out, the window was painted shut, and she didn't have anyway to get a hold of Unit. She pressed her hand to Jay's shirt, and found the wire he had hidden in a secret pocket for her.

"Thank you, Jay." Hailey said as she talked into the wire, catching the Unit's attention.

"Hailey?" Ruzek asked as he heard a muffled voice coming through Jay's wire.

"Yes, I don't have much time to talk, but Jay blew his cover and I'm number one of the gang initiation list. Please find us, and fast." Hailey said just as the door was pried open. Hailey ditched the wire and made it look like she was trying to open the window.

"Sarge!" Adam yelled as he came bursting into Voight's office interrupting the conversation he was having with Kim.

"This better be important, Ruzek!" Voight snapped.

"Hailey just made contact. She said they are going to…" Adam started to say but couldn't finish his sentence.

"And Halstead?" Voight asked him.

"He blew his cover." Adam said weakly.

"Kim got us an address, and you just confirmed that they are still alive, so let's go get them." Voight said as they followed him out of his office.

"Gear up. WE know where they are, but neither have much time left. Ruzek, Atwater, Burgess, you are team one. Antonio you're with me." Voight commanded as they went to their special weapons room and put on their vests and loaded their guns and brought extra amo. And ran out to their assigned vehicles. Adam, got in the driver's seat while Kim climbed in back, and Kevin got into the passenger seat, and they headed out of the employee parking lot. Voight got in his own car, in the driver's seat, while Antonio got into the passenger's and they pulled out of the employee parking lot and lead the team to Hailey and Jay's location.


	6. Cover blown

Cover blown

"Detective Halstead, you must really care bout that young woman up there, to risk blowing your own cover." Slade told him.

"I'm just doing my job." Jay told him.

"Just so you know your attempts were futile." Slade laughed at him.

"We still have initiations to perform, but I think one of the task has changed." He laughed. Jay knew exactly where this was going.

"You're not going to get away with killing a Chicago cop, Voight will have you behind bars so quickly your head will spin." Jay snapped.

"Voight? You must be part of his Unit. Jay stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Slade said.

"Get rid of him." Slade quickly added as he went up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Hailey?" a male covered in Tattoos asked her as he shut the door behind him.

"Lay down!" He snapped at her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Don't make me use this!" He laughed as he pulled out a syringe and showed it to her. Hailey tried fighting back but felt the syringe penetrate her skin and she hit the floor.

Jay heard two cars pulled up outside, and knew that he just needed to fight back, just a little longer.

"Turn around." One of the males barked at Jay.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Jay asked as he disarmed one of the males and took his gun.

"Take your best shot, Halstead!" The male laughed at him. Suddenly all you could hear was gunfire, as Jay and the other male were hiding behind cement columns. Jay knew he was out numbered and came out from the column, placed the gun on the floor, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Good choice." the male snapped as two other males grabbed Jay's arms and forced him down onto his knees.

"Breach now!" Voight snapped as Antonio and Atwater used the ram to bring down the door.

"Search up here, we've got the basement." Voight told Atwater, Kim, and Ruzek, while Antonio followed Voight down the stairs. Jay saw that Voight and Antonio were right there, he just wasn't sure if they would be able to save him, but he had to try to help them.

"Come on, man, please you don't have to do this." Jay said giving Voight enough time to shoot the male with the gun pointed at Jay in the back of the head while Antonio went to shoot the other two, but they used Jay as a human shield.

"Clear!" Atwater yelled as he started to clear rooms on the right, while Adam cleared the left side, with Kim at his heels.

"Oh My God, Hailey! Call a ambo!" Kim screamed as she put her gun back in it's hollister and ran over to Hailey's side. She was completely unconscious, but it was obvious what had happened to her.


	7. No deals here

No deals here

"Damn it!" Ruzek snapped as he looked down at Hailey.

"Guys, go clear the rest of the warehouse, Hailey wouldn't want you to see her like this." Kim told them. They both nodded and left the room. Ruzek was about to call for a ambo, when he heard Voight and Antonio yelling for them to come down to the basement. When they got down the stairs they saw the situation, instantly.

"Ruzek, do you have the shot?" He asked Adam into his radio, as silently as he could. Adam shook his head.

"I'm walking out of here!" The male snapped at Voight.

"I can make that happen but you have to let my guy go." Voight told him.

"I'm not stupid, if I let him go, you'll shoot me." He said as he pulled Jay, forcefully towards the back entrance and kicked the door open with his foot.

"Let him go." Voight said as the door shut.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ruzek snapped at Voight.

"Jay can handle it." Voight snapped.

"How? He has no back-up." Atwater said, trying to plead Ruzek's case.

"Just...NOW!" Voight said as they burst through the door, startling the male trying to force Jay into a vehicle. Jay took the chance and disarmed the male and was walking towards his team, but didn't see Slade come up behind him, wrapping his arm around Jay's shoulders and held a gun up to his head.

"You shoot my guy, I shoot yours!" Slade laughed cocking the gun.

"Alright, alright. If we let you guys go, you give up Halstead." Antonio said putting his gun back in the holster and held his hands up in surrender.

"You have my word." Antonio said walking towards Slade. Antonio was getting too close, so the other male took his shot and hit Antonio in the shoulder, Antonio gripped it with his other arm, but the other male grabbed Antonio and held him the same way Slade was holding Jay.

"You're choice, Voight, who's it going to be?" Slade laughed at him.

"It's okay, Sarge, take the shot." Jay told him.

"I'm not making a choice." Voight said raising his gun.

"You don't have to, Halstead did for you!" Slade said motioning to the other male to throw Antonio to the ground and take cover behind the vehicle. Slade threw Jay forwards, shot him in the back and jumped into his vehicle and sped off, leaving the other male in plain sight.

"Cuff him." Voight told Ruzek.

"Hands on your head." Ruzek barked, the male listened and Ruzek roughly forced his arms behind his back and placed the silver bracelets on, and pulled him towards a squad car that had just pulled up.

"Easy, man, you're going to break my arm!" The male snapped at Ruzek.

"You just shot a Chicago Police officer, a broken arm should be the least of your worries!" Ruzek snapped as he opened the back door and forced the male inside, slammed the door shut and returned to tend to the other Detectives.


	8. Sending in the medics

Sending in the medics

"Dr. Halstead, Dr. Manning, I need you to have a ambo and get to this location." maggie said scribbling down a address and handed it to Natalie.

"On it." Will said as the turned to leave.

"On second thought, take Dr. Choi." She told Natalie who gave her a nod and went off to get Ethan.

"What was that?" Will snapped at her.

"You are best needed here." Maggie told him, turning to leave.

"One of the victims is Jay, isn't it?" He asked her, anxiously.

"Yes, but Will…." She started to say but he was already out at the ambo.

"Get out, Ethan." Will snapped.

"Will! What has gotten into you?" Natalie snapped back.

"One of victims is Jay." Will said, trying to get past Ethan

"Sorry, Will, let's go." Ethan said as he closed the back door to the ambo and the ambo took off to the location they were needed at.

"Damn it!" Will yelled as he angrily walked up to Maggie, but was stopped by Ms. Goodwin.

"Before you say something you'll regret, I just heard that they need another ambo, can you do this?" Ms. Goodwin asked him.

"Yes, thank you, so much!" Will said as he grabbed his bag and ran out to the waiting ambo.

"Do you think that was a good idea? He's not going to be able to think straight." Maggie told her.

"He'll be more help there, than he would be here, freaking out on everyone until Jay got here." Ms. Goodwin told her.

"You're right." Maggie said as she went back to her charge nurse duties.

"What do we got?" Ethan asked as the ambulance pulled up outside and he and Natalie got out.

"Two GSW's."Voight told Ethan.

"Natalie, we need you inside." Kim said leading her to where Hailey was barely conscious.

"Hailey, It's Dr. Manning, what hurts?" Natalie asked her.

"Natalie?" Hailey asked weakly.

"Yes, it's going to be okay. Kim, have them bring in a stretcher, and grab a blanket out of my bag." Natalie told her.

"Got it." Kim said as she ran outside just as the other ambo with Will in the back pulled up, and he jumped out.

"Jay!" He yelled as he saw Dr. Choi checking out Jay's gunshot wound.

"Will. Let him do his job." Natalie said pushing him, gently, backwards.

"Nat, that's my brother." Will said trying to get past him.

"After we get him to Med, then you can see him, right now, we have two other Detectives who need our attention." Natalie said pointing to the other ambo that had just arrived and all the paramedics. Will finally decided that Natalie had won and went over to check on Antonio.

"So how are you feeling?" Will asked him.

"Is that a trick question?" Antonio tried to laugh.

"Good point. Let's get a sling on this shoulder, get in a I.V. and get him to Med." He told the paramedics.

"You've got it, Dr. Halstead." They echoed as they got Antonio into the back of a ambo, and took him straight to Med.


	9. Jay?

Jay?

"You coming, Dr. Halstead?" The lead paramedic asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." Will said as he started to walk towards Jay.

"Stay with your brother, Will, I'm good." Antonio said, as Will gave him a nod.

"You sure." The paramedic asked him again.

"He's sure." Antonio said as the second paramedic climbed in the back of the ambo and tended to Antonio.

"Jay!" Will yelled as he went running towards him.

"Let Ethan do his job." Ruzek said as he blocked will's way.

"I'm a doctor, I can help him." Will said trying desperately to get past him.

"No, Will, right now you are his brother." Ruzek said gently pushing him backwards away from where they were loading Jay onto a stretcher. They loaded him into the ambo. And Dr. Choi slid in the back next to one of the paramedics.

"We need a stretcher, and Dr. Manning's bag!" Kim yelled as she came running outside.

"I've got the bag." Will said as he grabbed his bag and ran inside with Kim, going into full doctor mode.

"Will?" Natalie said confused.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Will asked her, handing his bag to her.

"First I need a blanket, and second and need help getting her onto a stretcher." Natalie instructed Will as Foster and Sylvie entered the building with a stretcher.

"It's alright, Haliey, we just need to get you onto this stretcher, and into the ambo." Natalie told her. Haliey nodded as Atwater and Will picked her up and placed her on the stretcher, and helped steer it out to the ambo.

"Let's get her to Med." Sylvie said as she and Foster raised the stretcher up into the ambo.

"Who's coming?" Foster asked them.

"Go ahead, Kim, I'll get a ride back." Natalie told her.

"Thanks." Kim said as she climbed in the back of the ambo after Foster. With that the remaining two ambo's sped off to Chicago Med, lights flashing, and sirens blaring.

"You guys need a ride back?" Ruzek asked pointing to his car.

"That'd be great." Natalie said as she followed Will and Ruzek over to his car.

"Thank you." Natalie said as Ruzek opened the passenger side door, letting her climb in, then shut the door gently.

"No problem." Ruzek said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Will gave him a glare as he opened the back door, got in, and shut it.

"Are we going to have a problem, Will?" Ruzek asked as he pulled his car onto the road.

"No. I'm good." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, man, I was just being courteous." Ruzek snapped as he pulled over the car on the side of the road, and got out of the car, and yanked Will's door open.

"Get out!" Ruzek snapped at Will.

"You have got to be kidding, Adam, it's freezing out. You make Will walk I will too." Natalie snapped.

"Fine Ruzek said as he walked back around to the driver's side, opened the door, got in, as Will shut the back door. He pulled his car back onto the road and unhappily headed to med.


	10. Waiting

Waiting

After ten minutes, Ruzek pulled up outside of Chicago Med.

"Thanks." Natalie said as she got out, and hit Will in the arm as he got out and stood next to her.

"Yeah, Thanks." Will said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Ruzek said as he pulled his car into the employee parking lot and parked his car close the E.D. entrance and watched as Natalie and Will went inside. He got out himself, and headed into the E.D. where he found Atwater, Burgess, and Voight sitting impatiently in the family waiting room. Atwater was watching the blank screen on his cell phone, Kim was tracing circles on the carpet with her foot, and Voight was anxiously tapping his foot and watching the doorway. Ruzek quietly entered and took the empty seat next Voight.

"Any news?" Will asked Maggie as he and Natalie came out of one of the trauma rooms.

"All I know, is Jay and Antonio are in surgery, and Hailey is requesting to see you Natalie." Maggie told them.

"Thank you, Maggie." She said as she headed towards the trauma bay that Hailey was in.

"Will, maybe I should do this one alone." Natalie told him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Will said as he went to tend to his other patients.

"You wanted to see me?" Natalie asked Hailey as she entered the room, and closed the door, and curtain behind her,

"Natalie, I still can't move, I was drugged with some kind of temporary paralysing drug. " Hailey said weakly.

"It's going to wear off, but I need to know about the one who raped you." Natalie told her.

"The one? I can't tell you how many there were but it was a gang initiation." Hailey said her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hailey, but I need to do a rape kit." Natalie told her.

"I'd rather not." Hailey told her.

"Why not?" Natalie asked, stunted.

"Because if I find out who they are, I, not to mention my team, will end up….well you know the rest." Hailey told her.

"I know, Hailey, but Jay and Antonio are up in Surgery because of these guys, we need to make sure they get the closure that they need.

"In Surgery? What the heck happened?" Hailey asked her.

"Jay was shot in the back, and Antonio was shot in the shoulder, I don't know anymore than that." Natalie said weakly.

"Alright, but I want you in the room." Hailey told her.

"I can do that, I'll be right back." Natalie said as she slid open the curtain, and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
